


No one touches you but me

by Keepoffthegrass



Series: The Reichenbach feels [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, blood ., character death., death of pregnant woman., obsession.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim kills Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one touches you but me

Sherlock obeyed the text from his arch enemy just as he always did. Truth be told, without John he needed Jim more than ever.  
I have a surprise for you, the message had said and Sherlock's cold heart had beat a little faster. Another game another challenging puzzle, only Moriarty was worthy of his attention, but without John who was there to be on fire for?

The underground car park stank, it usually did but normally the smells were urine and spray paint, alcohol and vomit-in short it smelt of the pathetic waste of humanity.  
Now though the iron tang of blood obliterated all else. 

It was poorly lit and Sherlock fumbled for his pocket torch as he heard Jim's tread, distinctive click of pricey shoes on concrete.

'I'm so happy you came Sherlock! I went to a lot of trouble for you, even got my hands dirty for once, daddy loves you that much!' Jim trilled cheerfully.

Sherlock shivered with disgust while at the same time a part of him purred at the words. Moriarty loved him, someone cared, someone who didn't have to out of duty or gratitude but because they wanted to, because they liked too.  
He took small steps forward towards his voice, not bothering with the light.

'Stop there, wouldn't want you stepping in anything. Your wardrobe is important to me' Jim chuckled.

That made Sherlock stop short and he held his torch up high, the circle of light revealing a scene from an abatoir.  
Multiple shades of red coated the floor and nearest walls and bits of limbs were scattered haphazardly about.  
Sherlock looked around him confused, until he saw a gashed open belly, embryonic fluid making slick stains.

'Mummy was bad so she had to go' Jim stated before kicking Mary's head over to her stomach.

Sherlock retched bringing up bile. 'Why did you do that? She was having a baby for gods sake!, John's baby...'

'I would have thought it was obvious. She had the nerve to shoot you! She hurt you Sherlock and I'm the only one who's allowed to do that' Jim said darkly, pale face clouding over. 'Help John through his frankly lucky escape if you can, let him fuck you even. We both know you belong to me; you always have and always will'


End file.
